The Fairy Hunter
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: "This is going to be easy. I'll break you Fairy Tail and I'll destroy your lies." "I'm the Fairy Hunter; and it's my duty to destroy all fairies." "Yes. That is my work." a voice stated as the lights went out. "Isn't beautiful?"


_"A number of killings has risen"_

_"The former master of Sabertooth was found dead in his jail ceil."_

_"A witness saw the murder, but not very clearly; the witness saw a lock of black hair."_

_"A council member was found dead." _

_"Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail has been found dead. In her apartment."_

_"The murder sent us a message"_

_"Fairy Tail is my next target. Those first murders we're warnings; Fairy Tail is my real target." _

_"That's the news for today. Be careful, and watch out for the Fairy Hunter"_

The screen went blank. The guild was silent as Mirajane dropped a shot glass; her white hair covered her blue eyes as a sobbed escaped her mouth.

"Why is he targeting us?" Lisanna asked while rubbing Mirajane's back. "did we do something to anger him?"

"She can't be dead!" Levy screamed while standing up. "there's no way Lu-Chan can be dead."

The wooden doors open and a mail man walked in and scurried toward Mirajane. "Package for Fairy Tail." he hand it to her before running out of the building.

Mirajane opened the box and she dropped it; she backed away with her hand covering her mouth. She slide down the wall. Elfman came and looked at the box and he growled.

"What kind of man would do this?!" He yelled before slamming the box onto the counter letting Lisanna see what's in it.

Lucy's blonde hair and her keys, a red liquid filled up the rest of the space. Lisanna screamed before hiding her face in Natsu's chest, slowly one by one the rest of the guild members looked inside the box.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy cried while spinning around and burying her head in Gajeel's chest. "tell me...tell me this isn't real!"

"Is this the work of the Fairy Hunter?" Master Makarov asked while dropping his beer.

"Yes. That is my work." a voice stated as the lights went out. "Isn't beautiful?"

"What kind of sick mother fucker are you?" Gray yelled while looking around in the blackness.

"I'm sick? I been watching you all these years." the voice deadpanned. "and what I seen was cruel. Forgetting poor Lucy like she was a ghost, and that's not even the end of it. Team Natsu kicked her off the Team for the take over mage. You fairies were about family but it was lies...all of it. Now my mission is to destroy all your lies."

"Who are you?!" Natsu roared while holding Lisanna tight against his bare chest.

"I'm the Fairy Hunter; and it's my duty to destroy all fairies."

The lights turned on and everyone hurried to find the Fairy Hunter; they frown when they only saw a picture of Elfman laying on the counter. Elfman turned the picture over and his eyes widen as he saw black lettering on the back.

**YOU'RE NEXT.**

"What's wrong Elfman?" Mirajane asked while putting her soft hand on his shoulder.

"I'm next." he whispered while he clenched the picture in his hands. "I'll take him on like a man!"

Mirajane knew he was hiding his fear and she had to admit whoever the Fairy Hunter is; he scares the living hell out of her.

"Everyone stay in partners!" Master Makarov screamed while tears rolled down his cheeks. _Be strong. _"Don't let anyone out of your sight!"

"Can't we stay in the guild?" Juvia question while holding Gray's arm tightly. "Juvia is too scared to go out there."

"We can't show him let he struck fear into our hearts. We have to show him not to mess with FAIRY TAIL!" Master Makarov yelled while throwing the fairy tail sign up high.

one by one they did the Fairy Tail sign with smiles, they grouped in partners.

Juvia- Gray

Mirajane- Erza

Lisanna- Elfman

Levy- Gajeel

Droy- Jet

And so on, they each set off with fear in their eyes.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Brown eyes watch as Fairy Tail groups walked out of the guild and a smirk lit up on the Fairy Hunter's face.

"This is going to be easy. I'll break you Fairy Tail and I'll destroy your lies."


End file.
